Love Cannot Prevail
by fox-siren
Summary: Zutara.......Azula attacks! What happens? Read to find out! Comments are welcomed, as is positive criticism. :3 Rated M for Violence and Language


Katara stared in shock as the man she loved fell to the stone ground with a _thud_.

_Zuko_

Time froze as blood poured from the wounds Azula had inflicted. Not a single twitch reassured the blue eyed teen that her lover was still alive. His chest neither rose, nor fell with breath. His eyes . . . Katara painfully noticed, were still wide open. They both held small tears— from pain or from the thought of death coming like this, she knew not.

_Zuko_

Katara became lost in her own world . . . one filled with _Zuko_'s smiles, his warm touch . . . his . . . entire being.

_Zuko_

"_Zuko you love me right?" Katara asked quietly. She was wearing a large Fire Nation robe— _Zuko's_ of course. _

"_If I didn't would I have slept with you?" the scarred teen replied with a smirk. He had on simple baggy pants—nothing else, to Katara's immense likings._

_Katara's full pink lips puckered. "Well I don't know. Maybe you want to trick me?"_

"_Never."_

_A faint blush spread across tanned cheeks as the newly made woman rolled the word around in her brain. "So you do love me?"_

_Zuko kissed Katara deeply as a response to her question. He laid her on her back and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He undid her robe slowly and trailed his hands along her soft skin—_

Azula laughed triumphantly as she watched her brother fall to the ground. "Looks like little ZuZu just wasn't throne material." She sneered and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. The fight had gone well Azula thought happily. She had a few singed sleeves and pant legs, and cuts and scraped on her body, but nothing major.

_Zuko_

Katara looked from Zuko's burned, bleeding body, and up at Azula. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears; both of pain and ones of rage— rage against this woman who had taken her lover away.

"Oh my . . . did I hurt the little peasant? Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure my father would love to take you into the palace and make you his personal pet." The way Azula said pet sent cold chills down Katara's spine.

_Zuko_

The shock was wearing off Katara realized. She began to feel the full force of her emotions. The full force of everything.

_Zuko_

"Zuko . . . Zuko . . . Zuko . . . Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. Zuko. Zuko . . . **ZUKO**!" Katara screamed and balled her fists at her sides. She was _not_ going to lose to this have witted, sadistic little brat! The brat might have taken out her lover, but she was _not_ going to take her back to the palace to become some sex slave!

_Zuko_

Azula stepped back, visibly shaken by the outburst. Her eyes were wide with shock, and the hair on the back of her neck was raised in fear. She knew this water bender could kill her within a second . . . at the thought, a nice, big, smile formed on her lips.

_Zuko_

Katara charged at Azula, her water whip already out, with ice forming on the tip to ensure a clean entrance. Eyes the color of solid ice, she was ready to kill. "You took him from me you bitch!" she screamed and let lose her whip.

_Zuko_

The ice at the end of the whip his Azula full force. Straight in the heart, if it was still existent. "No . . ." she whispered. The smile on her lips quickly fell. Damn her weak limbs not being able to move fast enough. She should have been ready! Ready for this attack! Internally, she kicked herself over and over for losing this easily.

_Zuko_

Katara screamed again and formed another whip, this time sending it through a lung. The rush of blood coming from her mouth and wounds cut off Azula's scream.

_Zuko_

Laughing shakily, Katara extracted both the whips . . . and fell to her knees in pain. The pain burned through every ounce of her being, shattering her consciousness . . . killing off the last hopes she had for bringing back her lover.

_Zuko_

With a last . . . painful movement, she turned her head to the side slowly, looking towards the one other fallen. Eyes, still staring, unseeing towards the sky, wounds, still bleeding out slowly.

_Zuko_

The final, most painful thing really, truly, dawned on Katara at that moment.

_Zuko . . . is dead . . ._

_**This is a one-shot I did for a friend a few weeks ago. Finally decided to upload it. **_

_**And yes, I realize that there are a few spelling/grammar errors. I dun feel like changin' em, so they're gonna stay nice and uncorrected. Have fun readin'!**_

_**Comment and fav! **_


End file.
